Children-flowers of life
by Diana-Sylvia-Jones
Summary: "This is the story of a difficult period for young parents. This is a really important moment in their lives" This is a small story, hope you appreciate.
1. Глава 1

**Hey. This is a new story. It will be small in a few chapters. I'm thinking of finishing it completely this week. We're going back to Jake and Bianca. Speech goes he young parents (Jake/Bianca ; Rango/Beans).** **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It's been a few months. Winter is over , it was spring. Martha was almost past, and April is about to come. During this time, many changes have come. These changes affected not only the residents of the city of Dirt . The change can be seen far beyond this city.

But for now, focus on the city of Dirt . This city has already finished its "expansion"for a month. Now it was not just a town , it would be a fairly large city , which later became known as center.

Why so ? You ask…

Because now, thanks to a little ingenuity and a lot of volunteers , this city was completely besieged by water.

How? The city was previously with water , when the Sheriff Rango was able to find her. True…

But when the project of "Former mayor John" ended (the city " grew up) there was a mass appearance of a large number of animals who lived here , so the water was too in demand. But for some time, which lasted a little over a month , they still managed to do it , just in time for the completion of the project, "Former mayor John" .

It was noon. Citizens have long been awake and going about their business. Today was really important day for citizens , after all today there was a day when everything was ready. City was completed. But this was the most important day for Sheriff Rango and his wife, Mrs. Boba, much more.

With the arrival of spring was a warm day. Speaking of change : family Rango significantly increased three times. In the literal sense of these words - three times. These were three tabs of eggs. So far, the eggs , which soon should appear three first-born .

There comes an exciting moment for both Rango and Beans. The last few days ,the Beans do not go almost a step away from the eggs , because , as she claims, that soon there will be progress and kids will appear. So the Beans were afraid to miss this moment whether she's in the kitchen or in the garden.

Similarly, the Rango... the work of the Sheriff was considerably heavy at this time. There are many scoundrels , thieves , criminals. Although the city already had several sheriffs , still Rango had more work than others. But now not about this. Rango , like Beans , worried, and just wanted to be in the first seconds of the appearance of their future children. But in the last two days , what kind of gang of bandits does not give Rango rest and he is forced to leave the Beans alone on her ranch. Even today, when the Beans were sure that today will happen that Rango and Beans are waiting here very much.

Rango and Beans stood near the house. Along with them was Boris. Rango had to leave the ranch to finally establish the problems with the gang of bandits.

"Beans I think it's better for me to stay," said Rango, anxiously.

Beans have kept silent and disappointed viewed Rango.

"Sheriff , we discussed this, without your help we can't catch these.…»

"I know! But... " Rango said and sighed.

He was worried. Beans understood everything and walked up to Rango to calm him down.

"All right, honey. Maybe my feeling weak again... like the last few days," she said thoughtfully.

Rango exhale.

"Or maybe not? My gut feels like it's going to happen today!"said Rango loud – "I don't want I to leave one you , Beans ..." he continued more softly and touch his cheek Beans.

Beans throws out a laugh.

"Better not let your gut let you down at work today , Rango. I won't be alone. Priscilla and Doc will be here soon. They will be with me" - said the Beans gently.

Rango slightly relaxed a.

"Anyway, if that happens, I'll drop everything and come running to you, just let me know! "said Rango with a smile.

Beans smiled easily and kissed him on the lips.

"Good luck Rango," she said.

Rango nodded and hugged her tightly. Then he sat down on his roadrunner and looked at Boris.

«Ready ?"Boris said.

Rango nodded.

"Never play the hero , Rango" - shouted Beans.

Rango smiled and rode into town. The beans carried out their eyes and went into the house.

* * *

Beans climbed on the second floor , where has been spare bedroom , precisely there was a "future" , Rango and Beans.

Beans quietly approached something like the cradle , where there were three eggs. Bed was near. Beans sat on the bed and held out his hand to the cradle. She removed the blanket that was on top. She sighed when she saw them. Gently she reached out to one of the eggs. Beans has smiled, when she felt very weak movement.

No Removing the hand, the Beans looked in the window , which was close by. The view was open to the desert. Beans sighed.

"I wonder how Bianca is there." she said quietly.

* * *

"Hmm... I think you its okay " said Doc Margaret Khalid.

Bianca smiled and got up from his bed.

Bianca was at home in his cave. Today was Bianca's last checkup. It involved the doctor Margaret Khalid. It didn't take long , but soon they finished. Doc began to gather their things and walked out of the cave , Bianca followed her. Before leaving Margaret turned and looked at Bianca.

"I think you very soon will become parents , I would advise you to come to the city. Me and Doc we'll be there..." began Margaret

"I think it's a good idea , but I need to discuss it with Jake first." - said Bianca.

Margaret nodded.

"Well, then ..." she looked at her watch - " wow! How long. It's time for me to go. Mrs. Boba has the same examination today , I have to be there as well.»

Bianca nodded understandingly. After a while, Margaret left. Bianca sighed and walked out of the cave.

Suddenly she heard the familiar sound of the coils.

«Jake?"she said.

A shadow appeared from behind the corner stone. It was him. Jake crawled over to Bianca and bore that the in familiar. When he came up he threw a bag in front of her.

"As you asked , fresh fish," he said briefly.

Bianca blinked.

"I asked you about this?"said Bianca.

Jake quickly cracked tail.

"Don't tell me you forgot that! You entirely night wanted fresh fish and used to make me its bring! Did you forget? I guess I shouldn't have woken up in the morning for anything to bring it to you?!"Jake said sharply and went into the cave, grabbing a bag.

Bianca bit her lip.

"Oh ... right."she said quietly and followed Jake – "Well, but now I know what I'll cook , okay?»

Jake wearily and resentfully mumbled something.

"Do what you want…»

Bianca smiled and walked over to Jake to take the bag.

"Thank you," she said, and kissed him on the cheek.

Jake sighed.

"Doctor come? What say?"he said tiredly and lay down in a corner of the cave.

Bianca answered between cooking.

"Well he said that very soon it can begin. In this regard , the doctor advised to move to the city because it is "very soon" - it could happen this week," Bianca stopped and looked at Jake "do You mind?»

Jake looked at her for a few seconds. But later nodded.

Bianca was surprised.

"Are you serious?"she said.

"Once the doctor said so, it must be so , then I don't mind…" - said Jake and yawned loudly-"But... I'm out of town , I don't like these animals. But I'll be there for you . Outside the city »

Jake lay down on feel more comfortable and covered for eyes. Bianca smiled.

«Well. So we're going into town presently, right?"she asked with caution.

"Yeah..." Jake said and fell asleep.

Bianca nodded with a smile.

Bianca really wanted to get into town. Finally chat with her friends. And the fact that Jake had agreed to her proposal , a very cheered her spirit. She looked at his big belly. She smiled. Very soon it will happen.

* * *

 **Continuation…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry for the long wait.**

 **And so I decided that this story would be a little more because I got the idea. Hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

* * *

It's been hours. The sun became too hot and many citizens rested in their homes , someone was in the saloon , also trying to hide from the heat. Rango was in the saloon, along with his old comrades. Rango sat at the bar and something to write as the others drank , talked , played cards , smoked and listened to the performance of the beetle on the piano.

"Hey Sheriff, have a drink with us," said spoons.

Rango frowned and said nothing , he continued to write something.

Spoons has sighed and continued to speak with other beasts.

At this moment came the desert coyote. He was one of the sheriffs , who worked well with Rango , after a time. Name - Nick. Was slightly higher Rango. Dressed in a gray and tattered cloak , with a pair of jeans.

Rango turned around and quickly stood up , noticing Nick.

"Sheriff Rango, I have an urgent message. That gang that tried to Rob our train with transportation of water the day before yesterday , they appeared in the Western part of the city" - Nick told.

Rango frowned and quickly left the saloon. Nick followed him.

"What were they trying to do? Did you catch them?"- quickly asked Rango.

"No , we didn't catch them. They quickly snuck away. They tried to Rob an elderly woman. But I'm and your friend helped me to expel them from the city," replied Nick.

Rango stopped abruptly and looked at Nick.

"My friend?"asked surprised.

Nick nodded. Suddenly there were screams of anger. Rango and Nick turned around. Rango's eyes widened , the moment he forgot about the gang.

"Bianca?"said Rango.

* * *

"You're too irresponsible! You could hurt your future children!"- quarreled Dr. Margaret.

Bianca rolled her eyes.

"But nothing happened. I'm fine, I think I'm fine with my kid, too. I just chased the bullies" - I met Bianca.

"These hooligans were armed, and who would know what would have happened if they had fired..." - Margaret said and sighed – " Okay ... I'm asking you to come to my office»

Bianca followed her.

"You didn't go to Bob's ranch?"Bianca asked.

"No, Doc said that as long as he can handle it , Priscilla helped him , after all," Margaret said.

"Priscilla? Funny, " - Bianca said with a smile.

They went to Margaret's office.

"Bianca»

Bianca turned around.

"Rango!"she said.

Rango walked over to her. He stopped when he saw Bianca's stomach.

"I...I... you look beautiful," Rango said.

Bianca looked down at her stomach.

"Thank you Rango, how are you ?"she asked softly.

Rango cleared his throat.

"Well , enough work for now are rarely home»

"Oh my God, what about Beans? She…»

"She says, she's doing fine... and she's handling still I want to be there for her , especially in this moment" - to interrupt Rango disappointed.

Bianca sighed. She knew perfectly well.

"Soon you'll be parents," she said with a smile.

Rango straightened his hat.

"It is possible that this will happen today. I feel that. But... If not for these thugs who recently attacked the train , I would've been at the ranch... " thoughtfully said Rango.

Bianca nodded understandingly. But Rango out of the trance with a smile and looked at Bianca.

"By the way , thank you for helping us today," he said.

Bianca snickered.

"No problems ,Sheriff," said Bianca.

Suddenly there were cries. A shadow quickly flew over Rango and Bianca , and something harshly fell to the ground in front of them.

This been is the same gang that robbed the train , and today , an elderly woman. The gang was tied up. Only there were three of them, they were men of quite Mature age. It was a sand lizard , a desert hare, and a Scorpion. Rango frowned , but interest , who grabbed their was much more. He turned around and jumped back when he saw from the shadows of the eye. The Devil's Eyes. He knew these eyes. Bianca also looked into those eyes. She knew it was Jake .

"Sheriff?"Nick shouted.

When he approached them, he immediately aimed at the gang. Rango to approach Nick.

"Quiet. Better, call Gordy, and take this gang to prison. I'll come and sort it out soon enough," Rango said with his Western accent.

Nick nodded.

Rango looked at Bianca. He also noticed that Jake and Bianca were talking , but the conversation was short enough. Bianca crawled to the side of Rango and Jake disappeared behind the building , as if it never existed.

"Bianca. Tell him that ... thank him for that," Rango said simply.

Bianca nodded to him.

"Mrs. Bianca? Come to my office" said Dr. Margaret.

Bianca sighed a sigh and crawled to office. But the thought came to her head. She quickly looked at Rango , who was going to leave.

"Rango?"she said.

Rango turned around.

"The bandits are caught, now ... I think you can be with the Beans on the ranch," Bianca said and crawled into the office.

Rango's heart began to beat faster. He took a deep breath.

"Right..." he said quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ranch Beans.

The Doc was in the same room as the Beans. Doc carefully examined each egg, listened to it. It took about half an hour for the Doc to finish his examination. Priscilla was next to the Beans , during the inspection they were briefly talk until the Doc is finished.

"Well, they're totally fine. The temperature is normal, there are no cracks and other defects," Doc said and began to collect the bag.

"Doc?"asked Beans.

Doc gave her a look.

"How ... how long do we have to wait?"asked the Beans and began nervously gripping hands.

Doc scratched his ear.

"Well..." Doc began , but stopped when he saw the Beans look, this look was very disturbing , but Doc smiled – "don't worry , it's OK. Very soon. Well, at least you don't have to wait a month" - jokingly continued Doc.

Beans just quietly smiled and looked at the box with her future children. Priscilla put a hand on the shoulder of the Beans.

"Mrs. Beans, don't worry about it," Priscilla said.

Doc confirmed it.

"And so..." Doc said and took the bag.

Beans and Priscilla just stood up. Together they went to the door.

"And so. Beans, all that necessary I you left. You know what and how , so... I think this is my last visit. And to you I will tell only one that keep near your room... " - the Doctor cheerfully told.

"You mean?"said Bean, surprised.

"Well Doc wants to say what's going to happen in the next few days , what are you waiting for, Mrs. Boby," Priscilla replied with a smile.

Beans eyes rounded.

"Yes? I hope," she said softly.

"Like us," Doc said, and looked at the clock in Bob's house – " Wow! We have to go , I got the news that Mrs. Bianca will be at the reception tonight. I have to be there" said Doc quickly.

Bianca here?"said Beans.

"Yes, I can't wait for them to have eggs! I really want to know children of the devil!"- shouted Priscilla.

Beans smiled.

"Priscilla , I think we have to go," said Doc, and sat down in the wagon.

Priscilla sat next to him.

"Well , the Beans will have problems , sending me a message," said Doc.

Beans has nodded her.

"Good road, and give "Hello" with Bianca from me," said Boby.

* * *

 **Continuation…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

Doc and Priscilla got off the wagon and headed to their office , with Priscilla recently began to often help the Doc and Dr. Margaret. Any help needed to the citizens after such a gloomy winter , especially medical. March was a very terrible month, almost every third citizen of the city suffered from diseases, but not terrible. Basically the common cold. Children suffered first.

Doc and Margaret were up to their ears about work.

Doc was carrying a bag of antibiotics , and so was Priscilla. They wearily walked into the office , where Dr. Margaret talked with Bianca.

"Bianca!"- Priscilla shouted, and quickly placed the bag on the floor.

Priscilla came to her. Bianca greeted her with a smile.

"Priscilla, don't throw the bag on the floor like that," - Doc said.

"Sorry, Doc," Priscilla said, and immediately switched to Bianca , she couldn't help but notice how big Bianca's belly had become – "there will definitely be little snakes there? I think you have a whole elephant.…»

Bianca laughed softly. Dr. Margaret adjusted her glasses and looked at Priscilla.

"Have you seen an elephant?" - Margaret asked sarcastically.

Priscilla snorted.

"I read about them," she said with her nose up.

"Okay, okay. No Priscilla, Bianca may have more than one baby, " said Margaret.

Bianca and Priscilla looked round.

"Several devil's children!?"- Priscilla shouted.

"Priscilla!" said Doc and Margaret.

Priscilla covered her mouth with her hand, embarrassed. Bianca didn't notice.

"I mean ... there would be two?"- quietly whispered Bianca. Her eyes shed tears.

Dr. Margaret and Doc laughed softly. Bianca smiled as well. At this point, Margaret touched the belly of Bianca.

"Doc, come to me," said Margaret.

Doc came over and put his hand on Bianca's stomach. Bianca tensed. Suddenly Bianca had a stomach ache , she tensed with a groan. Priscilla was scared.

"Do you think , what and I?'said Margaret.

"Absolutely agree," Doc confirmed.

"What?... What?!"Bianca said quickly through the pain.

Doc and Margaret looked at each other quickly. At this point Bianca sighed quietly. The pain stopped. Doc pulled away and took the keys and went upstairs. Margaret took the magazine and began to write something.

"Doc? Bianca said.

Margaret looked at Bianca, then at Priscilla, who was there.

"So Priscilla go for a walk, now Bianca needs rest," said Margaret.

Priscilla nodded nervously and looked at Bianca.

"Good luck Bianca , if that call me, I'll help you if !"- Priscilla said proudly.

Bianca smiled. Sometimes Priscilla was a very nice girl.

"Of course," Bianca said.

Priscilla left the office. Bianca immediately turned her gaze to Margaret. She in turn embraced and has called the Bianca.

"Follow me. You should be less nervous right now.»

Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Yes, nervous. You have not answered my question , how can you not be nervous?" - quietly muttered Bianca.

"What?"Margaret asked.

"Nothing" - quickly answered Bianca.

* * *

Rango don't lose any time , quickly sat down on his Roadrunner . Nick was standing next to him and writing something down.

"You understood your task. There may be more of them. They can attack , not only the old ladies .Need to be on the carefully" -said Rango seriously.

"I understand, sir, you don't have to worry. But what to do with these" - said Nick and pointed to the gang , which was connected.

Rango sighed.

"Send them to prison and let other sheriffs follow them. I will repeat that I will be gone for a few days. I must.…»

Nick to interrupt the Rango conversation.

"I understand Mr. Rango. You must be with her, " Nick said and nodded.

Rango nodded in the answer.

«Yeah. Warn the others. They should know I'm out of town. And watch out for these criminals, if they try to escape then put them in the basement under the key" - he said and rushed away from the city.

* * *

Beans On Ranch.

Beans was sitting on a little chair near the drawer where were her future children. She sat and was knitting that the semblance of socks , small sizes , and under this humming song. The day passed quite calmly. But this day instilled fear in the Beans. In a second she kept staring at the eggs , in the hope that the children will appear . But no.…

Has passed minute, for it all twenty-minutes. The beans stopped singing and knitting. She got up from her chair and walked to the box , kneeling down. She removed the blanket, which gave warmth to the eggs, and gently stroked one egg.

She stroked for a few seconds, but stopped at one point . She stared at the eggs thoughtfully until tears slowly came from her eyes. She let go.

The Doc said it was time for hatching , but the day was slowly turning into evening. And all without successfully .

Beans hurriedly wiped eyes. But she couldn't stop being nervous. Beans looked out the window that was open, a warm wind was blowing. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.

"Please, I can't do it anymore ..." she said , but the sound stopped her.

It was crackling.

Beans opened his eyes and looked at the eggs. On one egg there was a crack, much larger. Beans had opened his mouth and widely smiled.

"Really ..." she whispered.

There was a voice in the living room.

Beans grudgingly pulled away from mailbox and quickly ran down.

* * *

Margaret opened the door and went into the big room, Bianca was next. It was a big enough room for a snake. Margaret told her where she was to go. But Bianca stopped when the pain came back.

"Doc...!"she shouted.

Margaret quickly walked over to Bianca.

«Quietly. It should be. You need to lie down, " said Margaret quickly.

Bianca quickly lay down on the soft , something like the bed for snakes.

"What's wrong with me Doc?"- asked Bianca with pain in voice.

"Hush – hush. I will come soon, I can not cope alone " - said Margaret quickly left the room.

The door slammed.

"Shit!"- cursed Bianca.

The pain is slightly gone. But for how long? Bianca lay down completely on the bed. The bed was near the window, on the second floor of the office Dock. Bianca looked out the window. The air from the street calmed her. She closed her eyes for a second, but the shadow hung over her. She opened her eyes.

Bianca is not scared , but on the contrary was glad to see him.

"Jake? How are you ... " Bianca said softly.

Jake stuck his head through the window.

"I'm big enough for my kind. You okay?"- he said and tried to come closer to Bianca.

Bianca was a little embarrassed. Jake was very gentle when he managed to touch his nose to Bianca's stomach. Jake rubbed Bianca's stomach , nose. Bianca smiled, but immediately tensed. The pain returned.

"Ow! I don't know what's going on!"she shouted.

Jake was relaxed, he knew what was wrong with her. He reached for her face.

"I'm with you" - he said.

The door opened. Doc and Dr. Margaret are here. They were terrified when they saw Jake.

"Mr... Mr. Jake , you're not supposed to be here," Doc said carefully.

"I won't leave her at such a moment," Jake said briefly.

"Moment? What is happening?! Bianca said.

Margaret came up to her with a smile and put a wet towel over her forehead.

"My dear, you're in labor.»

"What?!"Bianca said loudly.

* * *

 **Continuation…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again new Chapter…**

* * *

"I'm home! Rango said.

Rango quickly went into the house. He walked up to the stairs and started to climb , when suddenly collided with Beans in the middle of the stairs.

"Beans? What's wrong?"-he asked quickly.

Beans stared at him with tears and grabbed his cheeks. Rango's eyes widened, he took her hands.

"It's started ..." she said quietly.

Rango sighed.

"So what do we... we have to be there," Rango said confidently while trying to keep herself from panic.

Beans quickly nodded. They quickly ran into the room. Rango immediately knelt near the box. Beans sat on the bed near the box.

Several minutes passed. Hypnotized they watched the egg, from which is about to appear the firstborn. Rango nervously squeezed hands. Beans decided to get closer and slowly lowered to his knees holding the Rango . Rango took her hands in his.

They gasped when the second egg began to swing briskly to the sides. Beans touched his forehead to the head of Rango , she could not restrain emotions. Rango too.

"Oh no," Rango said quietly.

The second egg crashed into the third egg. Now all the eggs had cracks.

"He... he wasn't hurt?"-Beans said quickly.

At this point in the second and third egg , as well as in the first , the knocks began. The cracks deepened.

Rango smiled.

"I think, they helped each other Wake up" - Rango chuckled.

Beans started crying, covering his mouth. Rango gave her a hug.

"Honey, what ? he said gently.

Beans were breathing.

"We've been waiting for this for so long...God... how I was afraid for them," whispered Beans through tears.

Rango wiped her tears .

"Now it's past , Beans," he said with a smile.

Beans looked at him. She nodded and quickly hugged him. Rango gripped her tightly.

After a while, there was a loud cry. Rango and Beans quickly drew attention to it and looked into the box.

"It`s a baby... It's a boy? It's a boy!"Rango shouted happily and quickly got to his feet.

Beans grabbed cooked it towel, and then began to wipe the firstborn. Rango grabbed himself by the head.

"Boy! God...Yes! " he said with a smile.

"And he looks like his father" said the Beans in a trembling voice.

Beans sat on the bed , Rango walked over to her and knelt down. The beans are carefully lapped face of the baby.

The firstborn was like his father outwardly (chameleon) , the same green skin , and the same rounded tail. All he frowning , the baby stopped crying, from touching the towel.

Rango gently touched the face of the baby. Touch the baby opened his eyes. Beans smiled.

"Even dad's eyes," she said.

Rango wiped the tears from his face.

"What are we going to call it?"-he said and looked at the Beans.

Beans dreamt on Rango.

"He reminded me - the river "Colorado" , Is the same beautiful and…»

"Noisy," Rango chuckled.

Beans smiled.

"What do you think?"-she asked gently.

Rango nodded.

"I think it's a great name for him»

They were smiling at each other, when suddenly there was a loud crack. And now two babies was born , with a quiet whimper.

Beans eyes were rounded. Rango quickly got up.

"Girls!"- Rango said happily.

Beans carefully stood up.

"Rango , take Colorado," she said quickly.

Rango wondered. And nervously tried to take child.

"What? You never held a baby?" -Beans chuckled.

Rango scratched the back of his head.

"No," - he said quickly with a smile.

Beans rolled her eyes and walked over to Rango. She carefully put Colorado in Rango's hands. Rango sat down gingerly on the bed with the child . Beans quickly grabbed a few towels and began to wipe the girls.

Rango was watching the Beans.

"Help you? " - Rango asked.

"No , no, no, honey, I can do this," she said with a smile.

Beans deftly wrapped the girls in a towel. A few minutes later she managed to finish it. Beans paused and looked at just baby girls. Rango moved closer to Beans.

"Wow," - he said.

Beans looked at him.

"I think they're twins , Rango," she said quietly.

Right. However, without my mother's genetics has not done the same. The girls looked like their mother. Same face shape, same eye shape. The same dark red patch of hair on each head. Skin color was a bit different. One girl had it lighter , the other girl had it darker.

Rango stood up and put Colorado next to his sisters. Rango got on his knees, near the Beans. They hugged each other. Rango stroked the girls face.

"They're so small," he said.

A second later, Beans and Rango were a little surprised. Beans throws out a laugh.

"It's incredible," she said.

When Rango touched the girls face , they sullenly opened his eyes. And it turned out that one of the bottom has a very strange eye color. One girl eyes was like my mother's (brown), it also has a darker skin color. The other girl were different eyes - one eye had the same color as the father ( green ) , the other eye had the same color as the mother (brown), she also has a light skin color.

"Apparently the paint is over" - said jokingly Rango.

Beans laughed quietly. And wondered.

"What do we call them?"she said.

"Well , I'm one hundred percent sure that it will call Rose" - said Rango and pointed to the one that was with brown eyes.

"Why, Rose?"asked Beans.

"Just the way you look at her , this look reminded me when I gave you a rose. I think that's her name."Rango said thoughtfully.

Beans smiled.

"You're right, it suits her, a very beautiful name. Means a Rose " she said.

"What should we call her? Rango said.

Beans wondered.

"I think her name would be DanaBLu," said Beans.

"Because I love this cheese? Rango said.

"Not only that. The name itself is not usual. And she itself is not usual," said Beans and stroked the baby's face.

Rango hugged Beans.

"It's a beautiful name," Rango whispered and looked at the children, "I'm so happy»

Beans hugged Rango also.

"Me too»

* * *

 **Continues…**


	5. Chapter 5

**And so here is the last Chapter.**

* * *

The clock is ticking. Priscilla was on the street. She knew it was Bianca. But it's been too long. Priscilla sat on the steps and nervously stroked her braid. Suddenly she noticed on the horizon, Jake. He stood and looked nowhere. Priscilla of course was afraid of Jake , but after all this time and Jake not to kill the citizens of the city. Priscilla stood up and slowly approached Jake.

By chance, Priscilla tripped over a rock and fell. Jake abruptly turned and aimed at her. Priscilla pulled away quickly, crawling on the ground. Jake removed the gun.

"Why are you sneaking up?"he said briefly.

Priscilla stood up slowly.

"I just wanted to know…»

"What!?"Jake demanded.

Priscilla frowned.

"How's Bianca?"she asked.

Jake turned away. Priscilla snorted.

"I asked the rattlesnake Jake a question," she said more boldly.

He looked at her sideways.

"I don't know , I was asked to leave her. We just have to wait. Fuck!"Jake said rudely .

"Oh ..." said Priscilla.

Jake looked at her.

"Anything else?"he asked.

"Are you happy that to be a father soon?"-Priscilla asked.

Jake didn't answer and turned away. Priscilla sighed.

"Jake - rattlesnake - will be the father. The kids of the devil himself ... Wow ... " Priscilla said and left.

Jake turned around. He thought.

"Children of the devil," he said.

A few seconds later, a smile appeared on his face.

"Not bad," he said.

But the smile vanished when the Doc wearily left the room. Jake crawled up to him.

"How is she?"Jake said quickly.

Doc got up quickly.

«Quietly. It was very difficult , but I am ready to congratulate you. You'll have two little ones, " Doc said.

"Two?"said Jake and looked at Doc's office -"Bianca?"

Doc rubbed his forehead.

"She's weak now, it was difficult for her. It's better for her to rest," said Doc, and went into the saloon.

Jake thought. He crawled over the side of the office , where he could see Bianca in the window. Surprisingly, the window was still open. Jake stuck his head in. He noticed that Bianca was alone. She was breathing heavily and lay with her eyes closed , curled up in a ring. Jake gently slipped his head inside. His nose touched her cheek. Bianca opened her eyes hard.

"Jake," she said.

"Shh." he hissed.

"Look" - she said.

Bianca tried to move. Jake followed her. Suddenly he noticed that Bianca was hiding in the rings two eggs. Jake's eyes widened. Bianca tried to get up, but Jake stopped her.

"You need to lie down," he said briefly.

Bianca lie down. She noticed that Jake was watching the eggs for a long time. From Bianca woke up doubt.

"Are you happy?"-she asked nervously.

Jake looked at her. Bianca froze. Jake did what he did only once , for all the time of their life together. He smiled and kissed two eggs.

"My devil's children," he said.

Bianca not kept her emotions and smiled.

* * *

 **The** **End**


End file.
